


Lady Fortune and Glory

by Singittome



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dark, F/F, Post-Finale, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singittome/pseuds/Singittome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, as I stare into your eyes through the intense light of the portal, I see that I haven't made a single wrong choice. Turns out that the entire time you've been wanting to grow smaller, not bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Fortune and Glory

_it's not fire you're looking for_

_but a fistful of electricity_

_an ending before our lives have even begun_

_you can't fight insomnia with knives_

 

* * *

 

Oh, Korra, you can't tell me that you wish for nothing and expect me to give you everything. Friendships don't work that way. I signed terms and conditions without ever reading them and now I'm buried in a pile of paperwork, half asleep and confused.

You can't kiss a friend and wish for a lover - it doesn't work that way. I only have so much to give you

It began when I first stroke my father with his own electrified glove, when I embraced crucifixion, when I sided with you despite all the pain your electric cobalt blue eyes gave me. They reminded me of what we - I - have left behind when I gave up on my beliefs for this. You.

We've had our share of losses, you and I. Who sat by your bedpost when you couldn't even feel anything below your neck? Who pushed your wheelchair around the temple when they told me to leave you, because you wanted to die?

And now, as I stare into your eyes through the intense light of the portal, I see that I haven't made a single wrong choice. Turns out that the entire time you've been wanting to grow smaller, not bigger. I can't deny you anything.

I'll go to hell and back again, if needed, and I'll do it with a smile. Anything, for you.


End file.
